¿fue un sueño?
by akuma doi
Summary: un hombre atormentado por la muerte de su amante, un dia que el llego tarde en una moche de lluvia. ven y acercate a conocer que fue lo que paso realmente ese dia. una pequeña historia de de entrega amor y angustia. ereri/riren. es su elección (malo resumen pero una historia interesante)denle una chansa.


¿FUE UN SUEÑO?

¡Lo había amado locamente! ¿Por qué se ama? ¿Por qué se ama? Cuan extraño es ver un solo ser en el mundo, tener un solo pensamiento en el cerebro, un solo deseo en el corazón y un solo nombre en los labios… un nombre que asciende continuamente, como el agua de un manantial, desde las profundidades del alma hasta los labios, un nombre que se repite una y otra vez, que se susurra incesantemente, en todas partes, como una plegaria.

Voy a contaros nuestra historia, ya que el amor solo tiene una, que es siempre la misma. Lo conocí y viví de su ternura, de sus caricias, de sus palabras, en sus brazos tan absolutamente envuelto, atado y absorbido por todo lo que procedía de él, que no me importaba ya si era de día o de noche, ni si estaba muerto o vivo, en este nuestro antiguo mundo.

Y luego el murió. ¿Cómo? No lo sé; hace tiempo que no se nada. Pero una noche llego a casa muy mojado, porque estaba lloviendo intensamente, y al día siguiente tosía, y tosió durante una semana, y tuvo que guardar cama. No recuerdo ahora lo que ocurrió, pero los médicos llegaron. Escribieron y se marcharon. Se compraron medicinas, y algunas mujeres se las hicieron beber. Sus manos estaba muy calientes, sus sienes ardían y sus ojos estaban brillantes y tristes. Cuando yo le hablaba me contestaba, pero no recuerdo lo que decíamos. ¡Lo he olvidado todo, todo, todo! El murió, y recuerdo perfectamente su leve, débil suspiro. La enfermera dijo: "¡AH!" ¡Y yo comprendí! ¡Y yo comprendí!

Me consultaron acerca del entierro pero no recuerdo nada de lo que dijeron, aunque sí recuerdo el ataúd y el sonido del martillo cuando clavaban la tapa, encerrándolo a él dentro. ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡El estaba enterrado! ¡Enterrado ¡ ¡el! ¡En aquel agujero! Vinieron algunas personas… mujeres amigas. Me marche de allí corriendo. Corrí y luego me anduve a través de las calles, regrese a casa y al día siguiente emprendí un viaje.

Ayer regrese a parís, y cuando vi de nuevo mi habitación – nuestra habitación, nuestra cama, nuestros muebles, todo lo que queda de la vida de un ser humano después de su muerte-, me invadió tal oleada de nostalgia y de pesar, que sentí deseos de abrir la ventana y de arrojarme a la calle. No podía permanecer ya entre aquellas cosas, entre aquellas paredes que lo habían encerrado y lo habían cobijado, que conservaban un millar de átomos de él, de su piel y de su aliento, en sus imperceptibles grietas. Cogí mi sombrero para marcharme, y antes de llegar a la puerta pase junto al gran espejo del vestíbulo, el espejo que él había colocado allí para poder contemplarse todos los días de la cabeza a los pies, en el momento de salir, para ver si lo que llevaba le caía bien, y era lindo, desde sus pequeños zapatos hasta su sombrero.

Me detuve delante de aquel espejo en el cual se había contemplado las tantas veces… tantas veces, tantas veces, que el espejo tendría que haber conservado su imagen. Estaba allí de pie, temblando, con los ojos clavados en el cristal – en aquel liso, enorme, vacio cristal – que lo había contenido por entero y lo había poseído tanto como yo, tanto como mis apasionadas miradas. Sentí como si amara a aquel cristal. Lo toque; estaba frio. ¡Oh, el recuerdo! ¡Triste espejo, ardiente espejo, horrible espejo, que haces sufrir tales tormentos a los hombres! ¡ dichoso el hombre cuyo corazón olvida todo lo que ha contenido, todo lo que ha pasado delante de él, todo lo que se ha mirado a sí mismo en el o ha sido reflejado en su afecto, en su amor! ¡Cuánto sufro! Me marche sin saberlo, sin desearlo, hacia el cementerio. Encontré sus sencilla tumba, una cruz de mármol blanco, con esta breve inscripción: ("Amo, fue amado, y murió")

¡El está ahí debajo, descompuesto! ¡Que horrible! Solloce con la frente apoyada en el suelo, y permanecí allí mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Luego vi que estaba oscureciendo, y un extraño y loco deseo, el deseo de un amante desesperado, me invadió. Desee pasar la noche, la última noche, llorando sobre su tumba. Pero podían verme y echarme del cementerio. ¿Qué hacer?

Buscando una solución, me puse de pie y empecé a vagabundear por aquella cuidad de la muerte. Anduve y anduve. Qué pequeña es esta cuidad comparada con la otra, la cuidad en la cual vivimos. Y, sin embargo, no son muchos más numerosos los muertos que los vivos. Nosotros necesitamos grandes casas, anchas calles y mucho espacio para las cuatro generaciones que ven la luz del día al mismo tiempo, beber agua del manantial y vino de las vides, y comer pan de las llanuras.

¡Y para todas estas generaciones de los muertos, para todos los muertos que nos han precedido, aquí no hay apenas nada, apenas nada! La tierra se los lleva, y el olvido los borra. ¡Adiós!

Al final del cementerio, me di cuenta repentinamente de que estaba en la parte más antigua, donde los que murieron hace tiempo están mezclados con la tierra, donde las propias cruces están podridas, donde posiblemente enterraran a los que lleguen mañana. Está llena de rosales que nadie cuida, de altos u oscuros cipreses; un triste y hermoso jardín alimentado de carne humana.

Yo estaba solo, completamente solo. De modo que me acurruque debajo de un árbol y me escondí entre las frondosas y sombrías ramas. Espere, agarrándome al tronco como un naufrago se agarra a una tabla. Cuando la luz diurna desapareció del todo, abandone el refugio y eche a andar suavemente, lentamente, silenciosamente, hacia aquel terreno lleno de muertos. Anduve de un lado para otro, pero no conseguí encontrar de nuevo la tumba de mi amado. Avance con los brazos extendidos, chocando contra las tumbas con mis manos, mis pies, mis rodillas, mi pecho, incluso con mi cabeza, sin conseguir encontrarlo. Anduve a tientas como ciego buscando su camino. Toque las lapidas, las cruces, las verjas de hierros, las coronas de metal y las coronas de flores marchitadas. Leí los nombres con mis dedos pasándolos por encima de las letras. ¡Que noche! ¡Que noche! ¡Y no pude encontrarlo!

No había luna. ¡Que noche! Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado, en aquellos angostos senderos entre dos hileras de tumbas. ¡Tumbas! ¡Tumbas! ¡Tumbas! ¡Solos tumbas! A mi derecha, a la izquierda, delante de mí, a mí alrededor, en todas partes había tumbas. Me senté en una de ellas, ya que no podía seguir andando. Mis rodillas empezaron a doblarse. ¡Pude oír los latidos de mi corazón! Y oí algo más. ¿Que? Un ruido confuso, indefinible. ¿Estaba el ruido en mi cabeza, en la impenetrable noche, o debajo de la misteriosa tierra, la tierra sembrada de cadáveres humanos? Mire a mi alrededor, pero no puedo decir cuánto tiempo permanecí alii. Estaba paralizado de terror, helado de espanto, dispuesto a morir.

Súbitamente, tuve la impresión de que la losa de mármol sobre la cual estaba sentado se estaba moviendo, se estaba moviendo, desde luego, como si alguien tratara de levantarla. De un salto que me llevo hasta la tumba vecina, y vi, si, vi claramente como se levantaba la losa sobre la cual estaba sentado. Luego apareció el muerto, un esqueleto desnudo, empujando la losa desde abajo con su encorvada espalda. Lo vi claramente, a pesar de que la noche estaba oscura. En la cruz pude leer:

"Aquí yace Kenny Ackerman, que murió a la edad de cincuenta y un años. Amo a su familia, fue bueno y honrado y murió en la gracias de dios."

El muerto leyó también lo que había escrito en la lapida. Luego cogió una piedra del sendero, una piedra pequeña y puntiaguda, y empezó a rascar las letras con sumo cuidado. Las borro lentamente, y con las cuencas de sus ojos contemplo el lugar donde había estado grabadas. A continuación con la punta del hueso de lo que había sido su dedo índice, escribió en letras luminosas, como las líneas que los chiquillos trazan en las paredes con una piedra de fosforo:

"Aquí yace Kenny Ackerman, que murió a la edad de cincuenta y un años. Mato a su padre a disgustos, porque deseaba heredar su fortuna; torturo a su esposa, atormento a sus hijos, engaño a sus vecinos, robo todo lo que pudo, y murió en pecado mortal."

Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, el muerto se quedo inmóvil, contemplando su obra. Al mirar a mi alrededor vi que todas las tumbas estaban abiertas, que todos los muertos habían salido de ellas y que todos habían borrado las líneas que sus parientes habían grabado en las lapidas, sustituyéndolas por la verdad.

Y vi que todos habían sido atormentadores de sus vecinos, maliciosos, deshonestos, hipócritas, embusteros, ruines, calumniadores, envidiosos; que habían robado, engañado, y habían cometido los peores delitos; aquellos buenos padres, aquellas fieles esposas, aquellos hijos devotos, aquellas hijas castas, aquellos honrados comerciantes, aquellos hombres y mujeres que fueron llamados irreprochables. Todos ellos estaban escribiendo l mismo tiempo la verdad, la terrible y sagrada verdad, al cual todo el mundo ignoraba, o fingía ignorar, mientras estaban vivos.

Pensé que también él había escrito algo en su tumba. Y ahora, corriendo sin miedo entre los ataúdes medios abiertos, entre los cadáveres y esqueletos, fui hacia él, convencido que lo encontraría de inmediatamente. Lo reconocí al instante sin ver su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por un velo negro; y en la cruz de mármol donde antes había leído:

Amo, fue amado, y murió.

Ahora leí:

"habiendo salido un día de lluvia para engañar a su amado, pillo una pulmonía y murió."

Perece que me encontraron al romper el día, tendido en la tumba, sin conocimiento alguno.

Espero que le haiga gustado este pequeña historia es un autor llamado "guy de maupassant" (así lo encontré hace mucho). Que cambie el, ella por él y el nombre de Jacques olivant, por keny Ackerman .

Y tu dime ¿fue un sueño o una realidad?


End file.
